


Bluegate

by p0ppy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0ppy/pseuds/p0ppy
Summary: This is for my friends and my friends only if u find this idk





	Bluegate

Clarkus and Vayne have always had their similarities.

They went to the same school, worked in the same store, and trained in the same class.

Even though they were so similar, Clarkus and Vayne were never friends. Clarkus hated how kind Vayne was, and Vayne couldn't stand how cold Clarkus was to them. Yet, they couldn't stay away from each other.

 

Class in the Eldritch School of Arcana was the same every day. It started with a lesson on spells, then lunch, which was followed by a training period.

In training period, Clarkus and Vayne always seemed to be partnered with each other. Today was no different.

Clarkus was sitting on the ground. The field that training took place in was barren, and the floor was dirt with patches of dying grass.

"We only have to practice for one more hour. Why are you resting?" Vayne looked down to their partner.

They both stared in silence for a few seconds before Clarkus could get himself to answer. "I hate casting spells." Clarkus was wrapping bandages around his knuckles. His hands were small and bony, and the black polish on his fingernails was chipping off. "I want to fight." Clarkus was small and thin, but he could fight hand-to-hand better than anyone in the class.

"I know, but-" Vayne didn't know how to comfort him. "Soon we'll graduate, and you can fight as much as you want." Vayne sat down, leaving a few inches between them. Clarkus hated physical contact, and he made it clear.

Clarkus was silent for another moment. He wrapped his hands, then unwrapped them repeatedly. The elf just needed something to do with his hands while he waited. "I think I'm going to drop out."

Vayne sat back, their eyes wide. "Oh." If Clarkus dropped out, then Vayne would only be able to see him at the job they shared after school. And that was not enough. "I... Do what makes you happy, I guess. Just don't make a decision you'll regret."

"You think I would regret leaving this shit school? All we ever do is learn useless magic." Clarkus ripped the bandages off of his hands and set them on the ground. His knuckles were cracked and covered in dry blood.

The firbolg sighed and turned to Clarkus. "You may think this magic is useless, but you will need it in life."

"There isn't anything I can do with these spells."

"There is plenty you can do with these spells. Watch." Vayne took Clarkus' hands into their own. They spoke a few arcane words, and the scars and cuts along the back of Clarkus' hands slowly disappeared. His hands heated up where the scars were, and the dry skin and blood peeled away and faded into the air. "But if you  _really_ don't want to learn the spells, I'm happy to be there and cast them for you."

Clarkus' face grew hot. He had a rule against Vayne touching him, but the contact was surprisingly nice. Vaynes hands were smooth, and the spell that was cast on his knuckles made his hands feel warm and fuzzy. He wasn't especially good at magic, but Vayne had always had a gift for healing. A few moments passed before anyone spoke again.

"You can... You can let go of my hands now." Clarkus knew that he wanted the firbolgs hands to stay there, but the tension grew by the second.

"Of course. No touching." Vayne laughed. "Of course."

Clarkus nodded. No touching.

Except he really hated that rule. Vayne was a large firbolg, and they had fur covering their body. Clarkus had touched it once, and the white fur was softer than anything he had felt before. Vayne's hair was the same way, along with the skin inside of their ears. He wanted to run his fingers through it, or fall asleep against it, or anything except not touch it.

Vayne hated the rule as well. Clarkus was a tiny elf, and Vayne wanted to pick him up and take care of all of the nicks and bruises over his body. He had so many that were just begging for a healing spell, or a balm, or just for Vayne to touch them and make the elf feel better.

The firbolg snapped back to reality. "Want to get back to practice?"

"No." Clarkus stood up hesitantly and dusted the dirt off of his pants. "We don't really have a choice, though."

"How about we practice fighting without spells?" Vayne was no good at combat, but Clarkus' face lit up when they said it.

The elf contained his excitement by turning away from his partner and grabbing his quarterstaff. By the time he turned around, Vayne was standing up and holding their own staff.

The sparring began with the two nodding at each other. Clarkus made the first move, attempting to whack Vayne with his staff. Vayne took a step back, holding their own staff in front of them to block the blow. The elf charged again, missing by a hair. Vayne threw a hit back, but the blow missed and the staff swung into nothingness. Several whacks later, the two were right at each others throats. They both landed a few hits on each others, but the match ended when Vayne slipped up and cracked their staff into the side of Clarkus' skull.

"Oh my god- I-" Vayne yelled as Clarkus hit the ground, his eyes out of focus. "I'm so sorry, the ground is just-"

The elf tried to pick himself up, but slumped down to the ground again. He groaned as Vayne stooped down to pick him up and rested his head against their shoulder. "No touch-"

The firbolg cut him off. "I know the rule. Just let me heal you, then feel free to lay in the dirt until you can pick yourself up." Vayne patted the back of his head. "Does it hurt?"

"Of course it-" Clarkus groaned and covered his eyes. "It's so fucken bright, god..."

"You have a concussion. I can heal it with a spell, so don't worry."

"I wasn't worrying. You're great with magic and that shit." Clarkus kept a hand over his eyes. It was too bright.

Vayne smiled and began casting a healing spell. The spell took a minute to cast, and in the duration Clarkus groaned from the brightness, and the noise, and the pain, and everything else.

Once the spell was done being cast, Clarkus removed his hand from his face. The light wasn't so bright anymore. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I was the one who hurt you in the first place."

Clarkus closed his eyes and sunk his face into the fur along Vayne's neck. "I'm still going to thank you." The no touching rule had definitely been broken.

But neither of them seemed to mind.

Vayne tightened her grip on the elf before they let go. Clarkus spent another moment with his face in the firbolgs neck fur, and hesitantly sat back. They stared past each other for an awkward moment.

"I'm sorry I touched you. I know it makes you uncomfortable."

Clarkus' face grew hot out of embarassment. "It's fine. I liked it."

"You liked it?"

"I mean-" Clarkus looked down to avoid eye contact. "I liked- god. I liked the healing part. When you, you know, took away my concussion."

The firbolg started chuckling, "you liked it, didn't you?"

"You also whacked me in the head with a stick." Clarkus started giggling as well.

"Hey, I liked it too."

After a second of giggling, it stopped. Both of them were red in the face. 

"I like you." Clarkus blushed. He figited with his hands in the silence.

Vaynes eyes were wide. "I like you too."

Without hesitating, the two reached for each other. They met in the middle, their lips hitting awkwardly.

The kiss was short and tense, but they both held onto each other once it was done. Vayne's hands were on Clarkus' sides, and Clarkus was holding to the firbolg's soft face.

Moments passed while they stared at each other.

"Uh... Thank you." Clarkus immediately hated what he said.

"Thank you?"

"I don't know what you are supposed to say to someone you just kissed."

Vayne laughed and gave the elf a peck on the nose before letting go and sitting back. "I don't know either, but it definitely  _is not_ thank you."

"Jesus- I'm sorry." Clarkus' cheeks were bright red. 

"Don't be sorry. It's adorable." Vayne was still smiling. "I'm kind of glad I hit you in the head with a staff now."

Clarkus stood up and dusted off his pants. "Let's just get back to practicing. We're 0 to 1. Stand up."


End file.
